


S'mores

by DuckyFan24, LiviLuvsLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, But it's funny, Camping, M/M, One Shot, S'mores, and cute, even though it never says so, really short, terrible pun, you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyFan24/pseuds/DuckyFan24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviLuvsLarry/pseuds/LiviLuvsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry goes camping.  Louis can't cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm (we're) posting on here. Hope you guys like it :)

Harry sat rotating his stick over the fire, making sure to carefully roast each side of the marshmallow. Louis stared at the browning marshmallow with a longing look on his face. Harry glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then back to his marshmallow.

“No.”

Louis looked at Harry, pouting.

“Please?”

Harry shook his head as he put his marshmallow on top of some chocolate, smushing them between two graham crackers. He took a bite as he turned back to Lou, giving him a stern look.

“You remember what happened when we went camping with the lads before, during the Up All Night tour.”

“It was only because I wasn’t paying attention! Please, Haz?” Louis put on his best pout, sticking his bottom lip out and even making his eyes water a bit.

Harry shook his head again, looking away, knowing if he didn’t, he’d cave in. He finished his s'more, grabbing another marshmallow as he did so. He looked back at Louis as he skewered his marshmallow, seeing how upset he looked.

He was staring down at his shoes, watching himself dig the toe of his right foot into his left. He had on his grey VANS, matching his grey joggers and white t-shirt. The hoodie he had on was Harry’s, but neither of them cared. He had his arms crossed and his face mostly hidden by his fringe. Still, Harry could tell he was genuinely upset.

Harry sighed, catching Louis’ attention. He looked up, seeing Harry holding out his roasting stick, marshmallow waiting to be toasted. Louis smiled, giving him a hug before grabbing the stick.

“If you start a forest fire, I’m not bailing you out.”

Louis giggled, turning to start roasting the marshmallow. Harry repeatedly told him to keep it above the flame and watch it at all times. He would’ve kept on if Lou hadn’t told him to bugger off and roast his own.

Harry went back to their tent to grab more graham crackers, rummaging around through their bags to find them. It takes him all of 60 seconds to find the other package, but when he leaves the tent, Louis is not where Harry left him. He stops, staring at the sight before him.

Louis is running in circles, waving the stick around like a maniac. Harry doesn’t understand why until he catches sight of the flaming marshmallow on the end. He starts slowly shaking his head, a grin breaking out across his face as Louis starts yelling.

“HAZ, WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO”

Harry starts laughing then, watching as Lou keeps running around, trying to explain what happened and demanding assistance at the same time. He just stands by the tent for awhile, ignoring Louis’ request altogether. He was having way too much fun watching Lou freak out.

“I only looked away to-HAZ WOULD YOU HELP ME-to grab the last graham cracker-YOU ARSE, STOP LAUGHING-and some chocolate so it’d be ready-HAROLD EDWARD STYLES I SWEAR-and it just caught on fire.”

Once Harry can see Louis getting tired, he calmly walks towards his general direction, stopping him in the middle of another lap. He grabs near the end of the stick, brings it towards his face, and blows out the flaming marshmallow.

Louis’ eyes go back and forth between Harry and the now black marshmallow for a few moments. He feels his cheeks start to heat up as his breathing returns to normal. He settles his eyes on the end of the stick, refusing to look at Harry.

“Oh.”

Harry dissolves into laughter yet again, shaking his head at him.

“Well I don’t see what’s so funny. I could’ve died.” Louis complains as he drops the stick to the ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

That only makes Harry laugh harder. Louis huffs and walks back over to his spot by the fire, waiting for Harry to stop laughing enough to join him. It takes a few minutes before he’s only giggling, but all the same he joins Lou by the fire again. 

Louis looked at his laughing form, rolled his eyes, and let out another breath as he looked away again. Harry stopped laughing and started roasting another marshmallow with a smile still on his face. 

“Why am I so shit at cooking?” Louis groaned as he crossed his arms again.

Harry let out a bark of laughter as he threw his arm around Lou, bringing him closer. He turned to kiss his forehead and mumbled “It’s cute” before turning his attention back to the marshmallow.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Louis turned his head and nuzzled Harry’s shoulder, resting his head there and shutting his eyes. Harry leaned his head on top of Lou’s, watching his marshmallow to make sure he roasted it just right. When it was done, he took his arm from around Lou so he could make his s'more.

Just as he was about to take a bite, he stopped. A smirk grew on his face as he turned to Louis, still resting his head on his shoulders. Harry was pretty sure he was almost sleeping, but that didn’t stop him from holding the s'more up to Lou’s mouth, whispering right next to his ear,

“Want s’more?”

“Don’t make me punch you in the balls.”


End file.
